


Good Grief

by Sophieandthesourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Sheriff Stilinski, Chris and Issac return, Confused Stiles Stilinski, Depression, Derek and Cora return, Drug Abuse, Erica and Boyd are alive, Even sadder stuff happens, F/M, Grief, Guilt, Lydia is concerned, Other, Past Child Abuse, Post Nogitsune, Stiles Disappears, Stiles has lost it, Stiles is depressed, sad stuff happens, scott is worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieandthesourwolf/pseuds/Sophieandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the nogitsune, Stiles has become just a shadow of his past self, with everyone had of left town and the Sheriff picking up old habits, only Lydia can save him now.</p><p>But can she before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We sat at opposite ends of the table.  
Our eyes resisting the urge to meet, so we sat in silence and drank our coffee and pretended that there was nothing wrong.

But there was something very wrong. Deeply in fact. In the dark valleys of your whisky coloured eyes I saw a pain that I hadn't seen since you were rid of the nogitsune, and I didn't know what to do, so I didn't do anything.

We finished our coffee and we both arise from the booth that we were seated in and walked to the car. I couldn't take it anymore, I was desperate to hear you speak, just for you to even utter one word would settle the unease that gathered in the pit of my stomach.

"Stiles", I said quietly.  
You didn't reply, you just gazed at me with those sad, sad eyes. Ever since the nogitsune Stiles hasn't spoken a single word. It's been 2 months since the dark spirit wreaked havoc on Beacon hills, since Allison's death. Scott left town for a while with Melissa, taking a short break, Isaac and Chris had went on a trip to Europe shortly after Allison's funeral, Kira, Liam and Malia had went to the Lake house to try to work on their pack skills and Derek had disappeared with Cora. The sheriff was either working himself away at the station or drowning himself in a bottle of Jack Daniels.

And Stiles, well Stiles is like a broken record. He no longer eats, his honey eyes are sunken into dark sockets, his hair long and dull, his skin pale and his hands always shaking.

He was no longer the hyper, talkative and vibrant 17 year old he used to be, but a shadow. Who could blame him? He was mentally tortured by an evil spirit and was forced to watch the monster which possessed him kill innocent people and his own friends, he had to witness the whole goddamn thing. His father was picking up his old alcoholic tendencies, his friends have disappeared and fear him. He can feel it. He can feel the slow churn of his breaking bones begin to crumble, the darkness around his heart grows faster at the second, and all he can do is sit and watch the chaos unfold, and I, I can feel it too. I can feel the scream lingering at the bottom of my lungs, just waiting burst out like a puff of smoke. But I could never let that happen, I promised myself that I'd never scream for Stiles Stilinski. Never. I will fix him, because I love him.

 

I slowly sat in the drivers seat of the Jeep, unsure if Stiles really wanted me to. But he was still weak, unfit to drive. The road was fairly quiet but it was covered in a thin sheet of ice, so I drove slowly, careful not to disturb his fragile form.

"Lydia?", the sudden appearance of the sad boys voice shocked me, it was hoarse.  
"Why are you helping me?", he continued, his tone improving.  
"Everyone is scared of me Lyds, even my dad is avoiding me, I'm a killer Lydia. Nobody should even be near me, I'm dangerous", his voice was laced with sadness and anxiety but had a soft tone to it.  
"Nobody is scared of you Stiles, It wasn't you. And you know it. You'd never hurt anyone on purpose, you're a precious soul Stiles. You're loving and caring and so, so beautiful, please stop destroying yourself Stiles",  
"But why do you care so much Lydia?",  
"Because I love you", I finally said it. Words that I thought I'd never say to they whisky-eyed boy. But it was the complete and utter truth. I love him.  
"And I love you Lyds", his words were so delicate, like a butterfly's wings.  
I quickly pulled over, still cautious of the ice, he gave me a smile that enveloped his whole face, one that I hadn't seen for so long. The pit in my stomach began to disappear as I took his face into my palms and began to kiss his soft lips, he kissed back straight away and began to run his hands through the lengths of my strawberry blonde hair. Our lips fit perfectly together, like two pieces in a jigsaw.


	2. The bad after the good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first good thing that's happened to Stiles in a long time occurs, he'll do anything to prevent the ones he loves from getting hurt, even if that means disappeareing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the rest of the story ( I think ) that it'll be in first person from Stiles' point of view.

I knew that it was too good to be true. Lydia Martin kissing me in the front seat of my Jeep, things like that don't happen to someone as worthless as me. I don't want to hurt anyone else, I've already killed off a large population of Beacon Hills. Oh god, if I ever killed Lydia, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, I can't even now.

We drove through Beacon hills in a cloud of confusion and awkwardness, I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. We drove past her house and I asked her to stop the Jeep.  
"Why?", she questioned, he voice sounding like that of an angel.Damnit! I need to leave soon so she can be safe.  
"I'll drive the rest of the way, I don't want you to walk home alone or anything", I said with a small smile plastered on my face.  
"Stiles you barely keep awake never mind drive across Beacon hills",  
"I'll be fine", I stated.  
"You better be, text me when you get home", she quickly arched herself towards me and planted a kiss on my cheek, I couldn't help but blush.  
"Text me!", she exclaimed.  
"Will do", but I knew I wouldn't because tonight is the night I finally let everyone be in peace. I no longer want to be the person who cursed the town, I plan to leave tonight, as I have been for quite some time, whilst everyone is other wise occupied I will make my move. I waited until Lydia successfully got into her house and drove away.

The town was so peaceful tonight, it hasn't been this quiet since Scott got bit. It was almost terrifyingly peaceful, like something was hidden in the shadows. I pulled over to the electronics store on the way home and traded my Samsung in for an old Nokia and $30. My dad was smart and as soon as he noticed I was missing he'd track me by my phone, or maybe he would care that I'd went missing, because who should? Really, I'm a Murderer, and psychopath, a burden. Nobody should care but I guess it's just a precaution. I thanked the man serving me and stumbled out of the store. I got in the Jeep and slowly drove home.

 

When I arrived the Sheriff's car was parked sideways on the drive, so he was either in a hurry or incredibly drunk, I'd take the latter. Ever since the nogitsune dad has had to work almost double the hours, putting him under a lot of stress so obviously he's going to drink. I can't blame him. And yeah sometimes he does get angry at me and maybe throws a few punches, but it's what I deserve.

I quietly opened the door trying not to alert the sheriff. But luckily I found him passed out on the couch with a smashed glass of what I presume is Jack Daniels on the floor. I quickly paced into the kitchen searched for the dustpan and brush. I scooped all of the glass shards into the dustpan and emptied the contents into the trash, and mopped up the watery liquid off of the floor making sure not to disturb him. I made sure that he layed on his side so he didn't choke on his vomit and placed the old throw over him to keep him warm. It surprised me on how content he was, almost like before mom's death.

I proceeded upstairs into my room and started to gather my things. Firstly, money. Well I'd saved a lot over the years and working at the library has really helped so I have about $3000, Mom used to put money in my saving account for when I was older so I could go to college, but I guess that's not happening anytime soon.

I have plenty of clothes, I have my dads old Benelli B76 and pen knife, I have my fake ID, a towel, some toiletries, a camping stove,a water filter, a map, a tent, a sleeping bag, a pair of hiking boots, a first aid kit and an emergency blanket. I also have a shit ton of protein bars and a water bottle that holds about 2 litres. You may be wondering why the heck I sound like I'm going on a camping trip. Well, my Jeep is prone to breaking down and no doubt it'll get destroyed by some monster so I'm not taking any chances, also I'm probably going to head north to Alaska. Why Alaska? You may ask, well it's a place I've always wanted to go, and I thought why not. It'll guarantee that I'll hurt nobody and maybe I'll be able to find peace myself.

This is it. I just need to write a note and that's it. After that there's no going back. So I began to write;  
" Dear Dad,  
You might be wondering where I've gone and if I'm coming back. I can't tell you and I'm not. And I'm sorry for that. Very. But it's for yours and everyone else's protection. I can't let anyone else get hurt, just know that it wasn't your fault and I'm sorry dad, so so sorry. I love you so much but I can't let you get hurt, make sure you eat your vegetables and please tell Lydia I love her, but I don't want to hurt her and I'm sorry for that. I love you,

Stiles".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts right when stiles leaves town, and what this consists of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven't updated in a realllly long time, I've had a heck load of mock exams and stress, but I'm gonna try and keep this story alive, even though it might not be so great :)

As soon as I felt the Jeep finally rev up, I knew that this was it, I can finally leave this god-foresaken town. Driving off the drive I felt a heavy weight being lifted from my shoulders, I finally had some comprehensible tenacity - maybe everyone could be safe, the perpetual evil may finally come to a stop, but rational thinking Stiles; don't get too optimistic.

Riding through Beacon Hills gave me some form of crippling anxiety- it made me feel as though some unimaginable monster could pounce from its wretched origins, this town made me feel so vulnerable, every store, every park, every house- I could almost relate all of them with some dismal, anguished memory.

I didn't worry about Dad searching for me, nor any of the pack, I knew everyone was either too busy with their own endeavours, or they just didn't care. Either way, both gave me an extreme advantage, I could get away with little to no hassle, or so I hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I awoke, and felt a deep, nauseating abesnce...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for the lovely comments:) Furthermore this chapeter will be in Lydia's perspective, I hope you enjoy!

Sleepless nights weren't all too uncommon to me, I'd experienced them perpetually since the supernatural world stomped on my doorstep and wrecked havoc on my life.

But tonight, tonight was different, it wasn't a haunting memory, or an overwhelming sense of death, it was the feeling that something very true and close to me was leaving , and I felt my heart breaking- I felt alone.

I don't truly understand what this means, it's like a piece of the puzzle is missing but I don't know which piece, nothing feels right;everything feels so wrong, disconnected in the deepest depths of my mind. Sudden inclinations took over, I picked up my phone and dialled Scott. I knew that he wasn't here, but I also knew that if something was wrong, he'd feel it too. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"H- hello?", his voice sounded groggy, I must've awoken him, my eyes quickly glazed over to the time- 4:18 am.  
"Do you feel it?"  
"Feel what Lydia?", his voices suddenly sufficed with concern.  
" I don't know Scott, but something just doesn't feel right, like something's missing"  
"Lydia, are we talking banshee wrong, is someone in danger?", I could almost feel the distress radiating from him, I knew it wasn't nice to wake him at such a stupid time and suddenly make him anxious, but I knew that whatever this is - it's important.  
"No, no nothing like that Scott, it's just feel like something is missing, I- I really just don't know anymore, it's just something- ugh I'm sorry Scott, it's probably nothing"  
"It's okay Lydia, with everything that's happened... just phone me okay, if the feeling gets worse, I'm coming home in a couple of days, phone Stiles, I know he's not doing great, but he might feel it too if it's anything, take care Lydia, make sure to phone me if it gets worse", his voice faltered at the mention of Stiles, their brotherly bond had been challenged by what's happened, and he knew Stiles needed space- and so did he.

"Thanks Scott", I hung up.

Scott and Stiles had an argument few days prior to when Scott left with Melissa, Stiles refused to leave his bed for days on end, and Scott well, Scott was a mess of emotions and I guess he just sort of let it out, telling Stiles to get out of his pile of self pity, that's the last thing he said before he left. Stiles didn't even say anything, he just nodded and walked out the house, the sheriff found him a day later with his arms curled around the roots of the Nemeton, suffering with mild hypothermia.

My mind suddenly wandered to the thought of Stiles; the boy who ran with wolves, the boy who once had a sarcastic remark to every word in the dictionary, the whos moles could create constellations across his porecelain skin- almost angelic.

My thumb hovered over Stiles' contact number, and I pressed down on the call button. After about ten rings I hung up, assuming he was asleep- but it was uncommon for Stiles not to answer at 4 in the morning, a pang of worry filled my stomach , but my thoughts drifted to what Scott said earlier, it's just me overthinking, with everything that's happened, so I put my phone down and collapsed back down in bed. That night I dreamt of a boy in a red hoodie driving a baby blue 1980 Jeep CJ5, down a long road I'd never seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you to anyone who took the time to read this, I hope to continue this story but obviously it's not very good because I've only just started writing . But anyways if you want this story to continue please leave comments or Kudos it's very much appreciated! :)


End file.
